Camping with the Cullens
by TwihardNerd
Summary: The Cullens dealing with eating disorders, therapists and school camp. What could go wrong? WARNING: We aren't trying to poke fun, we realise eating disorders are a very serious problem, we don't mean to offend anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. OK so heaps of people asked us to continue Chaos with the Cullen's, however we thought less was more, so Alli and I came up with this, after watching a horror movie and being unable to fall asleep. It's unfinished to this day, even though we came up with it last year, so I'm hoping uploading it may help us finish it, if not heed my warning!**

**Also please do not read it if you are sensitive to eating disorders, we aren't trying to make fun of it, but still some people may get offended...If you are offended critisism is welcome, but I will not tolerate flames...OK I will cause I find 'em really hilarious, just please if you think you will get upset don't read it. **

* * *

Emmett's POV

Even though we never ate at school we had to at camp to keep up with the charade. We tried to hide as much of it as we could, but we had to swallow a few bites.

'Emmett?' Bella asked after dinner, 'What happens to the food you eat, seeing as you don't _need _it?'

'Well every time I eat, I have to chuck it up. I just can't stomach food, it's revolting!'

'What even chocolate and lollies?'

I gave her a disgusted look, 'Especially chocolate and lollies.'

For some reason we both burst out laughing.

'OK. I'm going to go to the bathroom now.' I announced.

Mike's POV

Lauren and I were sitting in the cafeteria after dinner. Bella was sitting with the Cullen's, on the table next to ours, she was finally separated from Edward. As I wonder where he'd gone, I caught a bit of Bella and Emmett's conversation.

'...Every time I eat, I have to chuck it up. I just can't stomach food, its revolting!' Emmett groaned.

I shot Lauren a questioning look, to see if she had heard what he said. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

'His got to be lying.' she whispered, 'You can't get muscles like that without some protein.'

I shrugged and we listened in again.

'OK. I'm going to the bathroom now.' Emmett announced.

Lauren pushed me, 'Go follow him. If it's true, well we'll have to help him.'

After trying to get out of it and failing, I sighed heavily and walked to the bathroom. I could hear someone throwing up, I just barely suppressed the urge to gag. There was no one else in the room, so when I heard the toilet flush I walked over to think and washed my hands. I looked at the reflection in the mirror and saw Emmett walk out of the cubicle, he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and smiled at me. I immediately shut off the water, managed a quick half- smile and hurried out the door. I heard his booming laugh as I rushed out of the room.

Emmett's POV 

'Emmett Cullen?' Dr Morgan, the school therapist asked.

'Yeah?' I answered, letting her know she had the right guy.

'Emmett, I would like you to come with me.' She said.

'What for?' I asked in disbelief, 'I haven't even _tried _to scare anyone yet.'

'I have some concerns I need to discuss with you.' She explained.

Alice and Edward let out silent chuckles, only us vampires could hear. I shot them a glance, annoyed that they knew what was going on and I didn't.

'Go with her.' Alice encouraged, in a hushed voice.

'Have fun.' Edward said, then they both laughed again.

Grumbling I got up and followed her into a quiet room. She sat down at her desk and I took a seat on the couch.

'Emmett, some other students have expressed some concern about your health.' She began.

I looked at her incredulously, 'My fathers a doctor, he would know if I was unwell.' ...and I'm a vampire, so its pretty impossible for me to get sick.

'I am aware of that, but a lot of people are able to hide their eating disorders from their families, especially when their parents are as busy as I'm sure yours are.'

'Eating disorder?!' I almost burst out laughing, 'You think I have an eating disorder? Does it look like I have an eating disorder?'

'It's OK, you don't need to deny it any longer. I am here to help. I've had a chat to your father, he will be up here shortly, discreetly of course; we agreed it was best none of the other students find out.'

Carlisle was in on this? Oh well, then I may as well have fun while it lasts. I buried my face in my hands.

'It's all just so hard!' I cried.

'It's OK. I understand, I used to suffer from an eating disorder too.'

She came over and rubbed my back, so I threw my arms around her and sobbed. I had to stifle a laugh when she jumped. I was thinking of ways to hide my tearless face, so when she stood to answer the phone I plowed my face into the cushions and threw my legs out across the length of the couch.

It was my father on the phone, and after she told him what happened she came and sat next to me again on the edge of the couch.

'Emmett?'

'DON'T LOOK AT ME!' I screamed desperately, then sobbed, 'I'm too fat.' I mumbled.

'You need to learn to love your body.'

I shook my head dramatically, 'No one could love me.'

'Your parents? Your siblings?...Rosalie?' she suggested.

'My parents feel sorry for me, so do my siblings...and Rosalie is just delusional. They'll all leave soon, just like my parents...'

I heard a sigh, then there was a knock at the door. Doc got up to answer it.

'Hello, Carlisle, Esme, come in.'

'How'd it go?' Carlisle asked, sounding warn out.

Esme flitted to my side, pulling me into a hug, 'Oh Emmett!' she cried, she pushed a small stuffed bear into my arms, 'Here's Mr Snuggles, Carlisle and I remembered how you were so attached to him when you were younger, we thought he might help you now.' I glared at her smiling face and her voice dropped, 'Play along.'

I heard Carlisle speaking to Doc, 'We thought he was over this.'

I looked over and saw Carlisle was massaging his temples. Esme smiled mischeviously, then her face became heartbreaking as she turned to Doc.

Doc gestured to the seats at the desk, both Carlisle and Esme went to sit with her, they were fighting smiles.

'I don't want to send Emmett home from camp...It will raise too much attention and may make him feel uncomfortable. I would like to work with him though...does that sound alright Emmett?'

I had moved to a sitting position on the couch, my arms crossed over my chest, Mr Snuggles wrapped tightly in my arms. I didn't respond and they all sighed.

'Emmett, please don't do this again.' Esme cried, Carlisle placed a hand on her arm.

I scowled at the ground.

'Emmett, would you like to come home?' Carlisle asked soothingly.

'NO!' I snapped.

'Do you want to stay here?' He tried again, his voice dripping with concern.

I nodded slightly, hugging Mr Snuggles tighter.

Carlisle, Esme and Doc all came up with a plan to 'help' me with my eating disorder, which concluded of daily sessions with Doc for the duration of camp, then catch up sessions a few times a week until I no longer needed the support...This was going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Raya: Alli wants a mention in the reviews cause she is SO self conscious she needs constant praise, please acknowledge this when writing reviews :D ...  
Alli: I DO NOT  
Raya: Sure you don't...  
Alli: Sure YOU don't!  
Raya: I know I don't...I _was _talking about you remember?  
Alli: Technically you're writing _not _talking...  
Raya: Shut up with the technicalities, that's _MY _thing not yours!  
Alli: Fine lets just get on with this!  
Raya: Fine...but remember people, constant praise...please mention Alli! :P  
We own nothing, except for some really cool Twilight merchandise...Ooo and autographs :D**

Rosalie's POV

The second morning at camp we had a girls group. I can't believe they were forcing us all to endure this. We listened to the feminist drone on and on about self respect.

'Now girls anything you do can influence the way that boys think of you, as they only have a one track mind. How you present yourself determines the amount of respect they have for you,' she paused to glare at me as she said that, I resisted the urge to poke my tongue out at her, but then again she was probably just jealous. 'For centuries men have only wanted one thing from women-'

A high-pitched, booming voice called, 'Amen to that sister!'

Although I already knew who it was my head swiveled around in that direction anyways. There stood the man I loved, dressed as girl, complete with lipstick and a blond wig. I glared accusingly at Alice, and she looked back at me with fake innocence.

The feminist looked toward Emmett, '...and what is your name?'

He flashed a flirtatious smile, 'Barbie.'

The feminist looked flushed for a moment, then she glared, 'How many of you girls played with a Barbie doll when you were younger?' Quite a few girls raised their hands. 'That girls is just another thing men use to degrade women, they teach girls from as young as 5 years old that they should by skinny, with big busts, and long slim legs.' she glared at me again, and I rolled my eyes.

'Yeah but she has cute clothes and an awesome song! I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC, YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UND-'

Emmett was cut off by the feminist, 'That is enough, surely you can see the degrading message held in these lyrics.'

She looked as if she were about to go on but just then the school therapist came in.

'Emmett, I think you need to come with me.' She announced, a little flustered.

'OK Doc, but the names not Emmett, I'm getting in touch with my feminine side, it's now Barbie...you know like the song, I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!'

Emmett began to dance, he did a cartwheel and his wig went flying off.

'Ohhh no, I'm loosing my hair, my beautiful, beautiful hair!' Emmett cried.

'Y-you're a m-man?!' The feminist spluttered.

In an unusually deep voice Emmett replied, 'You got it right baby!' The feminist flushed a deep shade of red, and Emmett winked at me, 'Meet me after girls group baby.' and dashed out the door.


End file.
